


Jack's sorrow

by sonicfan24



Category: Corpse Bride (2005), The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-08
Updated: 2007-05-08
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicfan24/pseuds/sonicfan24
Summary: TRANSFERRED FROM FANFICTION.NETSally left Jack now he is sad, someone comes along to help him out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> fanfiction has decided to flag some of my work and then temp ban me so I've moved my work here. as always if you spot something please tell me and i can fix it, thank you!

A tall skeleton about 7ft. tall in a black and white pinstripe suit sat looking out at the town below him. His dog Zero was in his basket sound asleep.

"Zero what did I do to deserve this?"

Zero looked up at Jack and yawned. Jack continued to look out the window.

'It sure looks like a horrible day to be outside, perfect for scaring'

"(Sigh) Then why do I feel so glum?"

'Stupid Jack, it's because Sally left you'

Jack frowned and looked away from the window, then looked back out and opened the windows wide.

"Zero look!"

Zero hopped up on the window sill and looked out. Just in the distance a young man, or what looked like some boy, was running from something. When Jack looked he saw a white wolf chasing him.

"Zero stay here and don't let anyone in"

"Bark, Bark!"

"Good dog"

Jack ran out of the house as fast as he could to where he saw the man running.

When he found him he was knocked out and the wolf was advancing on him. Jack didn't know what to do so he screamed as loud as he could and the wolf, startled ran away.

With a smile on his face Jack watched as the wolf ran back to it's pack then looked down at the young man.

'Hmm he looks no older than 17 or 18 years old'

Jack checked if he was breathing then lifted him as gently as possible. Once on his feet he looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms. Then he heard a commotion from behind him.

"I think it came from this way! Jack! Jack are you here can you here me?"

'It's the mayor'

"Mayor over here I'm alright"

Soon Jack was surrounded by people asking him why he screamed so loud and what happened.

"Jack, who's that in your arms?"

Jack looked down at Shock the oldest of Lock, Shock, and Barrel.

"Oh he's. . ."

"Jack, is that the one you where looking for?"

Jack looked down at Barrel the youngest.

"Oh I don't think. . ."

"Will you get married?"

Lock looked up at Jack with big round eyes.

"Alright that's enough he was being chased by a wolf and I saved him that's all"

With that Jack pushed past the people and headed home ignoring the questions that everyone kept asking that didn't need answering.

'At least not now'

Jack thought with a frown on his face.

"Unnn"

Victor opened his eyes to a dimly lit room.

"Unn where am I?"

He looked around then closed his eyes because of the pounding in his head.

He woke to someone placing a damp rag to his head then down his neck and he snapped his eyes open. What he saw was a skeleton jump back and fall out of his chair.

Victor sat up and looked at where he fell in the chair but fell back down onto his pillow from a pounding headache. He heard a chair scraping the floor and felt a rag back on his forehead. When he attempted to open his eyes it just made his head pound even more. He felt a blanket be put over him and someone was petting his hair. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the skeleton looking down at him with concern in his eyes. He finally closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Jacks POV

I had gotten him to my house and laid him down the boy mumbled something about his name being Victor so that is what I shall call him.

I had left for but a second to call Sally and tell her what I had found and she promised to come over. I fixed some warm water and had found a clean rag and walked back upstairs to find Victor sound asleep.

I carefully walked over and sat down on the chair after turning on the light I wet the rag and looked down at him he looked like he was having difficulty breathing, so I pulled off his shirt and wiped his brow with the damp rag.

as I was cleaning his neck he woke up and it startled me so much that I tried to stand got my foot caught behind the chair leg and fell backwards. He sat up and our eyes locked then he fell back onto the bed.

I maneged to stand and put the chair back. I put the rag on his forehead and covered him with the blanket. While I was petting his damp hair down he opened his eyes and I heard him mumble something.

"Don't... go... just yet... stay... with me... please"

I felt like my heart was just ripped from my chest.

"I won't leave you I'll stay right here with you until you awaken"

Victor seemed to calm down he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Victor opened his eyes and heard something coming from outside. Something that sounded like... music?

_**Music:** _

Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?  
Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween

Victor got out of the bed and found his shirt lying on the chair next to him.

'Now when was my shirt taken off?'

When he got outside he saw a wooden horse carrying a scarecrow just then the scarecrow moved and took a flaming torch then swallowed the fire!

Victor gasped as he stood up engulfed in flames started dancing then jumped into a well full of water.

_**Music:** _

In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

Then as they started up the next verse he came up in time with the music.

_**Music:** _

La La La La-La La La La La-La La La La La-La La La-La-La Wee!

Witches were cackling and everyone was laughing and clapping everywhere but all Victor saw was the

skeleton who was watching over him last night.

Just then someone who the skeleton called the Mayor walked up to him.

"Jack that was perfect another great Halloween!"

"Thank you mayor I'm glad that everyone enjoyed it"

Then he looked over and saw Victor he smiled and waved him to come over. Victor shook his head no and tried to walk back but was pulled by the crowed.

"Jack wants you"

"It's such an honor"

"I wish it was me"

Soon he ended up right in front of the Mayor and the one called Jack. Victor could do nothing but stare as Jack stepped down from the well and walked up to him.

"Well I'm glad you're awake. Did you have a nice sleep?"

Victor only nodded and couldn't seem to get his voice to work.

"Well I'm Jack. Jack Skeleton"

"I'm Victor. Victor Van Dort"

"Well Victor welcome to Halloween Town I'm sure you'll love it here"

"Jack why don't you introduce your new friend to the rest of Halloween Town"

"Why good idea Mayor"

Victor somehow found his lost voice.

"No I don't think that's necessary"

"Nonsense I'm sure everyone will accept you here in Halloween Town"

Jack turned Victor to look at everyone then led him over to a stage and up the stairs. Jack stood behind a microphone and kept a good grip on Victors' shoulder to keep him from running away.

"Everyone this is Victor, I had saved him from the wolf just two days ago"

'Two days I've been asleep for two days!'

Everyone started clapping and cheering.

'Probably for Jack since they respect him enough to know not to get him mad'

Victor silently agreed not to get Jack mad as well and decided to play along.

'At least until I find a way home'

Victor looked up at Jack who was just a foot taller than he was and saw him looking down at him with a smile.

"I'm sure that you'll love it here in Halloween Town"

He then looked back to the crowd and began to speak again but Victor never heard a word for he felt himself falling unconscious.

When he woke up he was being held by someone. Victor opened his eyes to see Jack carrying him.

"Wha- what happened?"

Jack looked down at Victor with a relived smile on his face.

"You passed out. Everyone thought you were sick, but I told them you were just tired, so I brought you back here"

Victor felt somewhat calmed at the way Jack spoke, low and soft just the way his mother used to talk to him when he was sick.

Victor felt tears come up in his eyes and looked away to hide them but Jack saw before he turned away.

"Victor why are you crying? Was it something I said?"

Victor shook his head and tried to stop the tears but the more he tried the more they came.

"I... I just... miss my mother"

Victor said between sobs. Jack looked down at the helpless boy in his arms and thought about what he had said before he had fallen unconscious.

'I'm sure that you'll love it here in Halloween Town'

'What have I done. I've been so worked up in welcoming him to Halloween Town, that I never even asked him where he came from, or why he was here'

Jack sighed and continued to walk with Victor in his arms burying his face in Jacks shoulder.

Back at the house Jack had set Victor down on the sofa he had cried himself to sleep. While he was making tea to help calm his nerves he heard Victor calling him.

"Jack where are you?"

Jack walked out to see Victor sitting on the couch his tear streaked face and red eyes looking around for some sign of Jack. Then the tea pot hissed and Jack went to pour some tea for him and Victor.

He came back out with a damp rag and a tray with two steaming tea cups. Victor had laid back down but sat up when he saw Jack.

"I've brought you some tea"

Jack walked over and set the tea tray down then sat next to Victor and handed him the cloth.

"For your face you have tear streaks down your face"

"Oh uh thank-you"

Victor took the rag and tried to wipe away his tears Jack, after watching for a moment, took the rag and cleaned his face. Victor looked away when he was done.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause you so much trouble"

Jack looked over at Victor who still had tears coming down his face. Jack reached over and pulled Victor over to lean against him.

"No Victor it's not your fault"

Jack held the crying boy then gave him his tea, and urged him to drink it.

"It will help you to fall asleep"

Victor nodded his head and took a sip of the tea. Jack smiled and took his tea and took a sip when the cups were empty and neither wanted any more tea Jack set the kettle on the stove for tomorrow. When the kitchen was clean he walked out of the the living room and saw Victor sleeping on the sofa. Jack smiled and went over to cover him. As he climbed the stairs he heard Victor calling.

"Good-Night Jack"

"Good-Night Victor"

Jack climbed the rest of the stairs and fell asleep knowing that he had done something good for once.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack and Victor slept inside the Skellington manor. While someone was watching, waiting for the time to strike.

Jack slept in his bed with Victor downstairs on the sofa nether heard someone open the front door climb the stairs and go into Jacks' room.

"Ha, ha, ha Jack Skellington you will not trick me again"

The figure pulled out a bottle and walked over the the sleeping Jack.

"with this I will make sure that you never wake up EVER again"

He lifted Jack and pored the liquid down Jacks throught. Then he set Jack down after being sure Jack had drank every last drop. The figure smiled then snuck out of the house and no one knew that Jack Skellington would probably never see the light of day again.

Victor woke with a stretch and went upstairs to wake Jack. He smiled as he saw Jack laying there so peacefully.

"I'll let him sleep just a little bit longer"

But a few minuets turned into an hour. Victor amused himself with chores around the house washing dishes, sweeping and cleaning soon he had cleaned every room in the house except one.

"I think it's time to wake Jack now"

Victor walked up to Jacks room and opened the door seeing Jack in the same position he was in an hour ago. Getting nervous Victor ran over and shook Jack calling his name.

"Jack are you awake? Jack? Jack wake up! Jack! Jack!"

Victor ran from the house in search of someone to help him.

"I need to find the mayor"

Victor ran next door and banged on the front door he could here footsteps and a young girl who oddly enough looked like a rag doll opened the door.

"Oh hello I'm Sally I don't think we've met"

"Please... Jack... he- he won't wake up"

At these words Sally ran towards a door opened it and called for someone.

"Papa come quick something is wrong with Jack!"

An old man in a wheel chair came out and wheeled himself over to Victor.

"What? Whats wrong with Jack?"

"Sir I need help Jack won't wake up I think there's something wrong"

The man nodded and went past Victor, Sally was not too far behind.

Victor led Sally and the professor up to Jack's room where he found Jack the same way he had left him. Sally and the professor went over to Jack after trying to wake him up the professor spoke.

"He was givin' something to make him sleep forever"

Victor felt like his heart was torn from his chest.

'Jack can't be asleep forever, I can't live here alone, It's too scary'

Sally walked over to Victor.

"Do you know if anyone came into the house last night?"

"N-no I don't know"

Sally looked down at the floor.

"Papa we can't let Jack sleep forever he's the

Pumpkin King"

"I know Sally and I think I know who did this to Jack"

Victor looked up.

"Really who?"

"Oogie Boogie. He hates Jack and would stop at nothing to get rid of him so he can control Halloween Town"

"That-that's terrible"

The professor nodded his head.

"Well I think the only thing to do is to find a cure and the only way to do that is... to find Oogie Boogie"

Sally gasped.

"But that's suicide"

"I know my boy but if you want to save Jack you have to do it"

Victor looked down not sure of what to do.

"But I know of someone who can help you"

Victor looked up suddenly interested.

"He lives up on a hill a few days walk from here"

"But it might be too late by then"

The professor held up his hand.

"Yes but I know of a way for you to get there faster"

Victor listened for all he's worth.

"I have a horse and if you can befriend it then you can have it. But I'm warning you the only one to tame this horse is Jack"

Victor nodded.

"I'll take my chances"

Back at the lab Victor met the horse a huge skeleton horse with a bad attitude.

(Gulp) "So this is it huh?"

"Yes and Jack called her Hazel"

Victor walked up to Hazel.

"Hey girl, hi Hazel how are you?"

Hazel whinnied and stood up on her front legs and came down with a mighty crash.

"Hazel I need you to help me Jack's in trouble"

At the mention of Jacks name Hazel calmed down and walked over to Victor. Victor smiled and placed a saddle on Hazel's back soon he was riding as fast as the wind itself.

When Victor came up to the house he knocked on the door then thought.

'I don't even know his name!'

A man came to the door.

"What do you want?"

"My name is Victor Van Dort and I need your help"

The man looked at Victor for a few minutes before replying.

"I'm sorry I can't help you"

"But wait I-"

The man slammed the door shut and Victor sat down on the ground crying.

"Jack I've flailed you I'm sorry"

The door opened and Victor was pulled up to his feet.

"Did you say Jack as in Jack Skellington?"

"Y-yes"

"Hmm then I will help you"

"You will thank-you!"

"Don't get carried away"

The man walked in and Victor followed.

"Now what do you need help with"

Jack was put to sleep with some kind of potion by Oogie Boogie and now I need to go to his house to get the antidote"

The man nodded his head and went into a room then came back out with a whip and a cape.

"Fight with this whip, and this cape will protect you"

Victor took the gifts and thanked the old man.

"But before I go may I know your name"

The old man smiled and laughed.

"Just know me as a friend of Jack"

Victor smiled and went to his horse then off he went to Oogie Boogies mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

Victor came up to Oogie Boogies mansion.

"Wow it's bigger than I expected"

Victor dismounted his horse and walked up the stairs to the floor Oogie Boogie was on.

"Ha, ha, ha does he possibly think that he can defeat me?"

Little did Victor know that Oogie Boogie was waiting for him.

'Almost there'

Victor climbed the stairs that led to the top floor. Victor opened the door and was grabbed by Oogie Boogie.

When Victor woke up he found himself tied to a table with bubbling acid below him.

"Ha, ha, ha, I hope you liked your stay here because it will be your last ha, ha, ha"

With that Oogie Boogie threw some dice and Victor awaited his fate.

Jack Skellington was asleep and having a very vivid dream.

_DREAM_

"Jack come save me"

"Victor where are you?"

"Jack come save me"

"Victor!"

Jack found himself inside Oogie Boogies mansion. He saw Victor above boiling acid.

"Victor!"

Jack woke up and saw Sally and the professor.

"Sally? Professor?"

"Jack your awake!"

Sally came over and hugged Jack.

"Sally where's Victor"

Sally lost her smile and looked down at the floor.

"Sally what happened to Victor?"

Jack had a desperate tone in his voice.

"Jack Victor went to Oogie Boogies to find an antidote for you"

"Antidote? What for?"

"You wouldn't wake up so we thought Oogie Boogie poisoned you"

"Oogie Boogie?"

Jack thought for a minute then remembered.

"Oogie Boogie came in last night and gave me some kind of potion"

"Well now Victor is at Oogie Boogies house trying to save you"

The professor didn't look at Jack.

Jack got out of bed and walked to the door and down the stairs, he put on his shoes and walked out the door.

Victor felt the heat of the acid come closer and closer.

"Any last words before your death?"

"Jack if you can here me I'm so sorry I couldn't save you"

"Ha, ha ,ha how sweet... now DIE!"

Oogie Boogie pushed the lever... but nothing happened

"Huh? Gaah! Stupid thing must be broken again"

Oogie Boogie walked up to Victor.

"I'll be right back"

With that Oogie Boogie walked away and left Victor alone.

"Jack I'm so sorry I couldn't save you"

"Don't be sorry Victor"

Victor looked up and saw Jack.

"Jack you're alright"

"Yes and we need to get you out of here"

While Jack tried to untie Victor, Oogie Boogie came back down the hall.

"Jack leave me Oogie Boogies coming back"

"Not a chance Victor"

Jack finally got Victor free and caught him before he fell.

Jack hugged Victor and Victor hugged back crying.

"Well how sweet a family reunion"

Jack looked at Oogie Boogie with hate in his eyes.

"Oogie Boogie you are a dead man"

Jack set Victor down and took two steps then fell to the ground.

"Jack!"

"Jack was a fool to think he could hide from the sleeping potion inside of him"

Victor looked at Jack for a moment then looked up at Oogie Boogie.

"I... will... kill... you... Oogie Boogie"

Oogie Boogie just looked at Victor as he pulled out a whip and put on a cape.

"Ha! You think that will save you?"

Then Oogie Boogie began to panic for he recognised the cape and whip as Jacks fathers items that he had used to defeat him years ago.

"Where did you get that?"

"From a friend of Jacks"

"Ha! Do you know who that was anyway?"

"I don't need to know to defeat you"

Victor raised the whip and with a snap brought it down.

(A\N You can think up what happened in the battle. Have fun with your imagination!)

Jack could feel himself being lifted and carried.

"Victor?"

"Shh. It's O.K Jack your safe"

Jack closed his tired eyes happy to be in Victor's arms.

Victor's POV

It was a tough battle but I won I went around the mansion and found some kids.

"Excuse me but can you give the antidote to Oogie Boogies sleeping potion?"

"Well did you defeat Oogie Boogie?"

"Well what if I did?"

(Gasp) "You defeated Oogie Boogie?"

"Yup now can I have the antidote?"

I had gotten the antidote and got back to Jack.

"Jack drink this"

I lifted him and poured the liquid down his throat he swallowed it then started coughing. I thought they had given me the wrong one but then as I lifted him Jack opened his eyes.

"Victor?"

I smiled relived to know it worked.

"Shh. It's O.K Jack your safe"

Jack closed his eyes with a sigh and settled down in my arms.


	5. Chapter 5

"Father what if he failed?"

"Don't worry Sally If he did we would have had some kind of news by now"

"But Father what if Oogie Boogie killed them both?"

The professor was about to speak but a cheer came from outside.

What Sally and the professor saw surprised them.

Victor came walking up to town leading Hazel while she was carrying Jack. Just then he heard a cheer and looked up to see everyone in town cheering for him.

'I saved the Pumpkin King'

Victor thought with a smile.

Then Sally and the

professor came running up to him. Sally threw her arms around him.

"Victor you did it! you brought Jack the Pumpkin King back home"

"Yes but now I think I need a good rest"

Everyone moved and let Victor pass. As he was putting Jack to bed he opened his eyes and Victor saw just how lonely he was by looking into them.

"Victor is that you?"

Jack had this almost breathless tone in his voice and it scared Victor but he didn't let it show.

"Yes Jack it's me and I'm not going anywhere"

Jack smiled but that smile soon faded.

"Thank-You Victor but don't you have a family to get to?"

"Yes and that family is you Jack"

Jack smiled and Victor could see that Jack had finally found what he was looking for all these years: A friend"

"Thank-You Victor"

With that Jack closed his eyes and fell into a peacefully sleep with his guardian angel watching over him.


End file.
